


Private Pornography

by Starfruit



Category: Free!
Genre: Bara?, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slight Future Fic, Smut, Video Cameras, pwp?, slightly rinmako, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfruit/pseuds/Starfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Around a year later from the canon plot, Rin and Seijuro have become closer and talk often... and Seijuro really likes to talk about his super adorable perfect little (actually big?) Makoto-chan ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sucked In

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I was inspired to write something for this pairing (which I could not let go/get out of my head) by risotto's fic, Live a Little. Like I love manly couples. How the actual idea for this specific situation got in my head I literally have zero clue. Like really why. 2. I... don't really write smut? I'm not gonna say I've _never_ written it, but I very rarely write it, so forgive me if it's not perfect smutty goodness u_u 3. I wrote this kind of late and tired, but I did try to give it a once over, even still I apologize for any errors.

“Really~” Seijuro sighed happily as he walked the streets of the town with Rin. “My Mako is just the best. Cooking for me, taking care of me, so perfect~ In fact, just the other day…”

As his former team captain went on about some perfect amazing, thing that his “adorable Mako-chan” did for him the other day, Rin slurped on his soda and wondered how the fuck any of this happened – how Makoto and Seijuro started dating, how the older redhead got so ridiculously obsessed, how the sex worked, how he always ended up hanging out with Seijuro though they aren’t really that close. Regardless of how it all happened, though, what Rin wondered most was why it was continuing. 

Seijuro was a college student and added on, at a university fairly far off yet every week or every other week, Seijuro found time to play around with his old friends and his boyfriend (who he was super lovey dovey with). 

It’s not that it annoyed Rin _too_ much. More like he couldn’t understand it. Or was curious? He didn’t know - either way it was a bit tiresome to linger on one topic for so long. Rin knew it was rude to ignore Seijuro during his ramblings, but he got so caught up in his own thoughts. But a particularly shocking comment brought Rin right back. 

“It’s simply the best when I fuck him so good he cums without having to touch himself,” Seijuro said proudly, a bit louder than Rin would have liked. 

Rin spit out his drink and his whole face first went white then overran a deep red. 

“Wh-wha?” he sputtered, looking up at his senpai. “What are you saying so loud in public?!” he shouted, whacking Seijuro on the back of the head. 

Seijuro laughed and rubbed his injured spot. “I can’t help but brag about my A+ sex life!” 

Even more infuriated and embarrassed and other things, Rin tossed his drink in Seijuro’s face while shouting, “Shut up shut up shut up!” 

“Hey!” Seijuro hollered, wiping wetness off his face and staring down at his sullied outfit. ‘This was brand new, you bastard!” He took a swing at his friend who dodged the hit and returned it with a punch of his own. The two were soon scrapping on the city floor, drawing the attention of worried passerby.

♥♥♥

“What if we had gotten arrested?” Rin asked from his bed as he took off his ripped and dirtied shirt.

“You’re the one who reacted too strongly!” Seijuro rejoined, tossing his shirt on Rin’s face out of anger. 

Policemen had stopped the scruff and after a brief explanation, hesitantly let them off with a warning. They were now in Rin’s room, changing into clothes that weren’t so gross and destroyed in a fight. 

Rin removed the shirt from his view so that he could glare and yell at his friend. 

“How else was I supposed to react to hearing something gross like that?!” He slammed the shirt onto the floor. “It’s weird enough you two are dating, but the idea of you fucking too? It’s disgusting! I mean…”

He looked up and down Seijuro’s tall, tan body. His eyes drank it all in -- his softly rippling muscles, long limbs, hard abs, some hair in all the places a man should have it - even a little happy trail leading underneath his jeans to a mysterious area that Rin guessed was rippling and hard and long like the rest of him… 

He believed this thought should make him sick, but it didn’t. Not that it necessarily piqued his interest. He just… wondered. He pictured Makoto. Cute, tiny version of Makoto from elementary school had evolved in a big guy with a manly physique, firm and built. Focused on the other things, Seijuro didn’t swim as much as Makoto, though he did work out, transforming him from sleek and slender in the water to a more bulky existence. So, the older male let more hair grow while Makoto made sure to shave (to be less resistant to the water). Even so, Rin was sure that Makoto would be hairy given the chance. 

Not that he really wanted to or anything, but Rin couldn’t really picture those two burly dudes going at it. And much less so, Seijuro seeing the gentle giant Makoto as… _cute_ … during sex.

“How do two big bears like you do it anyway?” Rin questioned, searching his drawer for a shirt to change in to. 

Seijuro paused, peeked over at Rin then raised an eyebrow and spread a smirk across his face. “Why?” he asked. “Are you… _curious?_ ” 

“Blegh,” Rin groaned, pulling out a white tank top. “Don’t say it like that.”

“’Cause I could show you,” Seijuro suggested, pulling a shirt out of Rin’s closet and looking it over, figuring if it’d fit or not. 

Rin shivered at the thought and replied, “I’ll pass.”

“Suit yourself,” Seijuro said and took the shirt of the hanger. After he pulled it over his head, he noticed how Rin was sitting cross-legged on the bed. He noticed Rin’s half lidded red eyes and all the images of curiosity behind them…

♥♥♥

It had been a boring day of summer break. Rin had went for a jog, practiced, and been tempted to apply to that convenience store with the Now Hiring sign, but ultimately decided that a part time job would be distracting from swimming and school. Not to mention he was pretty sure Samezuka forbade students from having jobs, but he was a rebel and considered one anyway.

Gou was talking on the phone, so he made sure to be the one to record their mom’s shows for her as the woman went out on a run to the store. After doing that, Rin went up to his room and thought about doing some homework and did so for a good ten minutes straight, but then he deemed a quick computer break as well-deserved. 

Sitting at his desk, he put away his books and took out his laptop, excited to explore the marvels of the world wide web. He checked his networking sites: boring. The news: boring. Even the swimming blogs he followed felt filled with old info. He was about to find something to jerk off to in order to alleviate his boredom when he noticed that he had gotten an e-mail. 

“From captain…” he muttered, clicking on the message. He still called Seijuro that out of both habit and some sort of sentimental bond. 

The e-mail just read “ _Enjoy! :)_ ” and had a video attached. 

Confused, Rin raised an eyebrow as he clicked on the attached file. 

“And you won’t show this to anyone?”  
“I promise, Mako-chan~ It’s just for when I’m away and missing you…”

What the actual fuck. Rin paused the video then dashed to his door to double check that it was locked. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and his face pulsed with heat as he returned to his computer and tried to take in exactly what he was looking at. 

That face. That voice. It was definitely Makoto. That much Rin understood. The fact that Makoto was in a bedroom on his knees with a dick in his hand was the part Rin was having a hard time wrapping his mind around. He sighed and ruffled his hair. “That damn bastard, Seijuro!” 

Rin gulped, fingers lingering over his mouse. Should he continue? Part of him felt bad since Makoto didn’t seem to want to be filmed, but something about that even made the situation more… _erotic_. He couldn’t agree completely, but he was starting to get what Seijuro meant by Makoto being cute. Seeing those green eyes subdued with worry while he was getting ready to suck cock was strangely charming. 

Looking back at his door once more for good measure and making sure the sound was low, Rin resumed the video, anxiously awaiting what would happen next. 

Rin noted that it must’ve been Seijuro’s first time doing something like this because he had a hard time keeping the camera totally still as he stood and taped Makoto pumping his erection. Seijuro put his hand in Makoto’s hair and pushed the brunette’s head so his lips touched his tip. Face flushed, Makoto opened his mouth and slowly took Seijuro in. Glancing up cutely, he began to bob his head eliciting a pleasured groan from his redheaded lover. Makoto’s nervousness was evident as he went painstakingly slow, taking Seijuoru fully in. 

Seijuro moaned Makoto’s name before starting to grind gently into Makoto’s warm mouth, wishing he would go faster. Makoto took the hint and picked up speed, sucking up to halfway Seijuro’s length while his hand stroked him down to his base. Closing his eyes and forgetting about the camera, Makoto moaned onto Seijuro’s dick causing the redhead to grip Makoto’s hair tighter and let out a hiss.

“Fuck…” he growled, trying his best to keep the camera steady with one hand. 

Makoto flattened his tongue and licked up to tip where he flicked his tongue at the slit before sucking generously on the head. Seijuro’s breathing became heavy, filling the audio with rough exhales and sharp inhales. 

Rin felt on fire. He didn’t know when but at some point, he had gotten hard. He unbuttoned his jeans and began massaging his own need through his boxers. He didn’t think twice about who were the participants in the lewd act - he could have time to be confused later – at the moment he was just very, _very_ turned on. 

One hand clasped onto Seijuro’s inner thigh, rubbing and kneading it, as Makoto’s other hand played with Seijuro’s balls. All the while Makoto’s mouth was hard at work on Seijuro’s member, now engulfing three fourths of the shaft as he sucked passionately. 

“Makoto…” Seijuro breathed, abdominal muscles tightening as he panted more erratically. The older boy could feel his climax rising in him with every dip of Makoto’s head. 

“Shit…” he grumbled. His fingers stroked Makoto’s hair, moving from cupping the back of the younger man’s head to grabbing a fistful light brown locks. He was so lost in ecstasy he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. “Makoto… I’m gonna cum…”

Motivated by his boyfriend’s words, Makoto quickened his pace, now deep throating Seijuro to the best of his ability, his tongue shifting around Seijuro’s shaft. It didn’t take much of this for Seijuro's fists to clench onto Makoto’s head as the older boy stiffened considerably, ejaculating powerfully into his lover’s mouth, a stifled grunt rumbling from the back of his throat. 

Teary-eyed, Makoto allowed the harsh action, hungrily licking up any cum left on Seijuro’s dick after being let go. 

Seijuro huffed at this, filming Makoto gulping down his seed. 

“Mako-chan~” the redheaded swimmer sang. “You’re so cute… You look really hot with my jizz running down your chin.”

Makoto buried his burning face into Seijuro’s nether regions and let out a muffled, “And you promise you’ll be the only one to see this?” 

“Of course,” Seijuro insisted, rustling Makoto’s brunette tresses. “I love you so much. You’re so cute.” 

Makoto hid himself deeper, away from the camera and into his lover. Seijuro chuckled before turning the camera so that he was on screen. He gave a wink and a knowing laugh then the video ended. 

Rin remained in daze, gazing at the screen, clutching onto his still throbbing erection. 

_Damn…_ was his only thought for a bit. Then his mind became muddled with the word. _Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn!_

His reply e-mail to Seijuro was simple: “ _…Too short._ ”

Clicking replay, he was sure he’d have time to be confused later.


	2. More

Seijuro tapped his fork onto his plate. The café was quiet with only a few customers at this time of day when most were at work or cram school. The golden-eyed boy wore an arrogant smirk as he looked at his friend sitting across the table who was gazing downward. Then, taking a break from beating his fork, he broke the silence by suddenly saying, 

“You know… every good film has a sequel.” 

“Don’t be retarded,” was Rin’s immediate response causing the former captain to laugh. 

“But you liked it, right?” Seijuro urged, leaning back in his seat coolly. “My Mako is super cute, isn’t he?”

“You don’t feel guilty?” Rin asked, elbow on the table and head in his hand. He didn’t even know why he was saying this as though his biggest issue with the tape was Seijuro’s deception. Maybe it should have been. Maybe morally, Rin should’ve been concerned with the trust issue developing in his pal’s relationship and advised Seijuro to be more honest with his lover, but that wasn’t what he really cared about. “Makoto didn’t even want to do it.”

Seijuro blinked and cocked his head to the side, then scoffed and said, “Yeah, right!” 

“Eh?”

“He’s just being coy,” Seijuro assured Rin, rolling his eyes. “He knows he was just as turned on as I was by having the camera there. Being filmed turned him into grade A porn star.”

“Your coffee, sir,” the waiter said, smiling, as he set down a cup in front of Rin. 

The red-eyed boy instantly stood and grabbed the waiter by his collar causing the smaller, unknowing teen to shake with fear and confusion. 

“You heard nothing of what was just said!” Rin demanded with a frightening snarl. 

The waiter had tears streaming from his eyes. “You’re right! I really didn’t!”

“Seriously!”

“I’m being honest oh god please let me gooo!!”

Rin then released his grip on the pathetic chump who quickly ran back to the kitchen. Seijuro snickered at Rin calmly sitting down and quietly sipping on his drink like nothing happened. They were soon thrown out of the establishment.

♥♥♥

“I’m seeing my precious Mako-chan tonight~” Seijuro crooned, acting bashfully enthusiastic about the meeting. “We’re going to a hotel~ ah~ what should I do~ so nervous~”

Turning from the game he was playing, Rin punched Seijuro square in the jaw right in the middle of the arcade. 

“What was that for?” Seijuro barked, holding his aching face. 

“Quit talking like that!” Rin hollered before mimicking Seijuro’s past words. “Mako-chan this~ Mako-chan that~ sex sex sex~” 

“I don’t talk like that! Especially not the sex sex sex~ part! For me, I love Makoto and our romance comes first, the sex sex sex~ is just an awesome part that comes with it!”

“Then be way more love love love~ than sex sex sex~ like you are lately!”

“How can I help it if I’m exploring my tastes as a sexual being? It’s just convenient for me that my cute~ angelic~ sweet~ Mako-chan~ adores my huge dick!” 

“Uhg! What the fuck are you even talking about?!”

“Um… excuse me, you guys,” an arcade worker meekly began. “There are like… children here so… could you stop?”

“What?!” Rin and Seijuro both snapped at the innocent employee causing him to run away, terrified. 

They were thrown out of there too.

♥♥♥

Rin sighed as he plopped down onto his bed. He really didn’t understand himself for hanging out with Seijuro. Sure, they had a blast lots of times, making fun of people and joking around like normal teenage boys do, but the guy seriously tired him out. He was just so ridiculous - Rin didn’t get how Makoto put up with him. Then Rin remembered that Makoto was the nicest person in the world and therefore might be the only one able to put up with Seijuro’s antics.

 _What an asshole though, right?_ Rin thought in regards to Seijuro totally ignoring Makoto’s feelings about the tape. _Turned into a grade A porn star…Tch, whatever…_ He flashed back to Makoto’s eyes filled with both anxiety and trust as he looked up into the camera. Rin swallowed hard, grabbing at his chest. But wasn’t he also guilty? When Makoto opened the film saying those words, shouldn’t have Rin just deleted it from his computer? Why is the file still saved away on his laptop?

 _Because it’s hot._ He told himself somewhat shamelessly. _If I like it, I like it, right? There shouldn’t be anything wrong with that._ He began convincing himself that Seijuro was the only one in the wrong here, that it was just a blowjob, that it wasn’t like he was seeing Makoto naked. He scoffed at this. Makoto’s a swimmer anyway and those swimsuits can only leave so much to the imagination. Rin’s next train of thought was to leave it to his imagination. 

His imagination began to form what Makoto’s creamy thighs must look like, his tight ass, his erect dick bouncing as he gets fucked. But not just his body, what must Makoto’s voice strained with pleasure sound like? Rin pictured it all, biting his lip and hand massaging his inner thigh. 

“Dammit,” he muttered to himself, chagrined by the frustration building up in the lower parts of his body. Part of him wanted to just lay there and think of something else – grandma in the shower, a bunny hopping through a field, a fat guy rolling down a mountain – _anything_ that would get his mind away from perverted thoughts about his elementary school friend. The other part of him (the overpowering majority of him) wanted to pull out his laptop and jerk off to the video one more time before promising that (for Makoto’s sake) he’d delete it.

The horny side of him won in the end and Rin found himself in a dark room, door locked, laptop on his desk, and dick in his hand. He was about to open the file when he spotted a new e-mail. Shocked by his own hopefulness, he eagerly opened the message happy to find it was another video from Seijuro. This time there were no words to go with it, just the file. Without a second thought, he opened it and clicked play. 

“I really don’t want to do this.”  
“I told you it’s fine. No one else will see but me.”  
“Still, it feels weird.”  
“Just pretend the camera isn’t even here!”

Makoto furrowed his brow and glared at his boyfriend. 

“How am I supposed to do that?!” he huffed. The beautiful brunette was sitting Indian-style at the head of a bed, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. Even though Makoto was fully clothed in a casual outfit, something about the mood was still erogenous. 

Seijuro must’ve been sitting at the foot of the bed in a similar fashion with the video camera in hand and rolling. 

“Do you want me to help you get started?” Seijuro asked. The answer he got was a peeved grumble and a downward glance. 

The shot became of Makoto’s upper body as Seijuro crawled towards his lover on the bed. Seijuro’s large, tan hand moved underneath Makoto’s shirt, circling and hovering lightly over the boy’s skin. The camera was then set down on the bed, the frame capturing Makoto’s full body at a three-quarter view and the top half of Seijuro as he leaned over to kiss Makoto. The kiss was very sensual, impassioned and intimate. Makoto moaned against Seijuro’s mouth as the older teen’s hands roamed Makoto’s abs, making their way slowly upward to fondle his nipples under his shirt. 

Seijuro broke his lips from Makoto’s to place soft pecks by the brunette’s ears then down his neck, nibbling and biting. All the while his fingers slowly flicked and pinched at the younger’s sensitive nipples. Makoto bit his lip, exhaling desperately as Seijuro continued his pleasurable demonstrations.

“Makoto, you’re so fucking sexy,” Seijuro mumbled, voice deeper than usual and dripping with lust. His mouth remained preoccupied with Makoto’s neck as his hands moved down to Makoto’s hips and caressed them fondly before he gradually slipped his fingers up, removing the T-shirt at an unhurried pace. The redhead withdrew from his lover to pull the garment from over his head and take a full look at the shirtless Makoto. 

It wasn’t as though Rin hadn’t seen Makoto without a shirt before (in fact he was really used to it), but somehow this was unique. He had never seen Makoto shirtless with a slight pinkish tint to his cheeks, eyes half lidded and swimming with a perverted hunger. This was an entirely different Makoto. 

The green-eyed boy had a broad chest and well defined muscles that were sporadic in their rise and fall as his breathing became slightly erratic. 

“So hot,” Seijuro half laughed, leaning back in to kiss Makoto’s neck, then his collar bone, then a nipple while his hand pinched and plucked the other. 

“Ah!” Makoto gasped, legs moving together to cover his growing boner and fists clenching onto the bed sheets. Sweat forming on his forehead, Makoto allowed another little whine to escape. 

Seijuro licked Makoto’s nipple then brought his free hand to center of Makoto’s chest. Ever so deliberately, he gently dragged it down, down, down… Makoto began releasing shaky breaths as Seijuro pet and kneaded his erection through his shorts. Desire growing, Makoto rolled his hips into Seijuro’s massage, wanting more, hands now in red hair as Seijuro still sucked and bit at his nipples. Makoto leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a pathetic whimper filled with need.

“So good,” Makoto muttered, drowning in the sensation. 

Seijuro smirked and drew away completely, picking up the camera and taking back up his old position. 

“Huh?” Makoto said, opening his eyes a little and staring at his boyfriend. 

“Okay,” Seijuro replied while giving a thumbs up. “Now finish yourself off!” he said.

The shot was a full one of Makoto with his legs spread apart, upper body bare, and eyes containing a fiery yearning. This time without complaint, Makoto began touching himself – one hand tweaking and squeezing a nipple, the other sliding under his shorts to palm his hard cock. His head fell back and eyes shut again as he tried to return himself to that level of pleasure Seijuro had brought him to. 

“Yeah,” Seijuro murmured. “There we go. This is good.”

Rin couldn’t have agreed more, nearly mirroring Makoto’s actions in the film. One hand stroked his dick slowly while the other lied on his chest, rubbing in comforting circles. 

“Come on now,” Seijuro pressed Makoto on. “Show me more…”

With a small cry and ever reddening face, Makoto hooked his thumbs into the sides of his shorts and underwear then bit by bit tugged them down until he fully revealed his stiff cock. Makoto wasn’t as big as Rin had been picturing though he wasn’t tiny in any essence of the word. 

Rin’s breath caught in his throat as Makoto let out a lengthy moan when sliding his hand down his shaft. Rin could even hear Seijuro’s sharp inhale and thick exhale in reaction to Makoto’s sexy noise. He brought his hand up to tease with the tip of his cock while staying focused on the screen, lazily stroking and playing with himself. 

Makoto picked up the speed of his masturbation, fully gripping his member and pumping at a moderate tempo, whimpering all the while. He bit down hard on his lip nearly making it bleed, coloring it a seductive red. The frustrated crease of his brow twitched, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face, along his jawline, then off his chin. 

“Uhn…” was the cute sound that escaped Makoto’s lips which made Rin quicken his jerks, pointed teeth gnashing. _More…_ Rin thought unknowing that Makoto was thinking the same thing at that point in the video. _I want to feel more…_

“Mmm!” Makoto hummed. Rubbing the head of his cock, Makoto slid his unused hand around his leg and poked a finger into his hole. “Ah, yeah…” he groaned, arching upward into his own touches with his eyes becoming watery. 

“Fuck, Makoto,” Seijuro griped. “Take your pants off all the way.”

The redhead had demanded such a thing, but instead set his camera on the bed as he had before, seized the sides of Makoto’s shorts and tore them from his lover’s body making Makoto gasp and blush furiously. Seijuro hurriedly retrieved his camera to get the shot, moving in close and tilting the device up and down. 

“Yeah, this is perfect!” Seijuro commented. He zoomed in on Makoto’s tear-streaked face and grinned. “Totally sexy!” 

Makoto tried his best to ignore the gadget in his boyfriend’s grasp recording his every move and decided to concentrate on the pleasure. Even faster, he yanked his hardened member and plunged two his fingers inside his ass, scissoring himself and searching for his prostate. 

“Oh!” he exclaimed upon finding it. Fingering himself to the same rhythm that he was jerking off, he made sure to hit the pleasing spot each time. Completely enveloped in his fleshly cravings, he grinded against his own fingers and into his own hand, a whimpering mess of man with a mind currently focused on his own orgasm. 

Rin sped up, on edge and able to tell he wouldn’t last much longer. Seeing Makoto that taken away into raw indulgence was driving Rin mad and excruciatingly close to climax. 

“I’m cumming…!” Makoto sobbed, gulping down air and letting out labored breaths, pumping himself as quickly as he could, body twisting and fingers thrusting. “Please, oh, oh, I’m…” The words got trapped in his throat. His body became rigid, ass cheeks and abdominal muscles twitching as he came onto the bed, his seed running down his hand and insides tightening around his fingers. 

Spent, Makoto collapsed onto the blanket after removing his fingers from his hole as he, lightheaded. 

Rin found himself also freezing up and experiencing his own intense orgasm. Afterwards, he sighed roughly. His unsoiled hand supported is head as it hung low in shame. Fuck. He did it again. He didn’t want to. He didn’t really _mean_ to. Somehow, he just got caught up in it all. 

Seijuro stood on the bed so the camera could get a better view of the tired out Makoto. 

“Good job, Mako-chan~” he sang. “You worked really hard and did really well.” He kneeled down and kissed the lovely boy on the ear. “I’m so proud of you~”

The same as before, Seijuro turned the camera to give it a wink and a sly grin preceding the end of the video. 

Sitting with nothing but his thoughts and a limp dick, Rin somehow felt confronted by his own sexuality. Why did that kind of thing get him off so much? Did he like men? Did he like _Makoto_? His stomach curled at the notion. Makoto was an old buddy and his senpai’s lover, there was no way he could have anything other than feelings of friendship. But then why did he eagerly await the next installment of Seijuro’s pervy homemade videos?

“Argh!” Rin roared, slamming his laptop shut. He stood with the balls of his palms pressing into his eyes. It pissed him off that he found Makoto so sexy and that Seijuro knew it. It also pissed him off that he didn’t get Seijuro’s game. Taking a seat, Rin scoffed and realized the only thing to do next was to ask questions.


End file.
